Darker Thoughts
by SypherBlue
Summary: Nivanfield Piers wakes up after hatching from a cocoon that was drifted onto the sand. Chris heard this news and rushed to the HQ only to find someone younger. Piers, however, is younger and the lost of memory is driving him insane until he spots Chris rushing in. For some reason, Piers can remember Chris and other…darker feelings… {Chris/crazy!Piers}
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

Nivanfield ~Piers wakes up after hatching from a cocoon that was drifted onto the sand. Chris heard this news and rushed to the HQ only to find someone younger. Piers, however, is younger and the lost of memory is driving him insane until he spots Chris rushing in. For some reason, Piers can remember Chris and other…darker feelings… {Chris/crazy!Piers}

**Piers POV**

Water. Rushing from all different directions. I think I'm floating but it feels strange being so light and calm. It feels warm. What happened? Wait…What was that? Voices? What's that cracking sound?

"Its hatching! Everyone, stand back!" A male voice?

"Wait! The radars are showing a heart beat, it's alive!" A woman?

_Crack._

_Crack. Crack. CRACK!_

A sharp pain went straight to my back as I gasped out, feeling the water enter my mouth as I felt like struggling. I thrashed and coughed, panic running through my body. My eyes shot open, one pure white while the other is pure hazel. All I could see was the liquid, was it water though? Either way, it was thick and yellow in color as I let out a few pointless coughs. Suddenly, it felt like I was being bond tightly, I thrashed wildly and let out an inhuman scream.

Behind my back, something cracked to the point where a cool breeze touched my skin. I leaned back and soon, it cracked open and all the water was rushing out. I collapsed on what felt like a sandy shore as I was drinking in the sweet air. My throat was sore and my body didn't obey me at all, making me lay there completely at their mercy. My vision was mixing all the images together until it blurred. My eyes failed to keep up as they slowly closed while I saw someone walk over to me.

Darkness falling.

**Jill POV**

There is no way…I mean, from Chris' reports, Piers had died from the underwater facility, saving Chris from death. But here I was, on the Chinese shores staring at a man who was supposed to be dead. The cocoon that was recently hatched was currently being taken care of by the solider. A medical doctor was lifting Piers onto a stretcher as I walked over to the young sniper. Looking down at him, I could see where the virus had been. On his right arm, scars were left as a brutal reminder on what he did for Chris and everyone else. The scarred skin was pink and looked raw as they trailed all over his arm to his shoulder. His entire body, however, looked younger, maybe close to the age of 21 while his face had a few of the same scars. What the hell happened to him in that damned cocoon?

I placed one hand on his cheek softly, quickly resisting the urge to pull away. Shocks? I could feel it under my fingertips as light shocks ran through my fingers. I think I gasped at first before realizing something else. His skin was cold but smooth unless you touched the scars. They were slightly warmer and rougher than the rest of his body. My fingers carefully opened one of his eyes, his left eye, to find it was his usual hazel eye. His other eye, however, was white with slight grey mixed in as they made me shudder a bit.

"Mrs. Valentine?" A solider called other to me.

"Sorry, what were you saying, solider?" I stood up tall, knowing the medical doctor was talking the stretcher over to the van.

"We got word from HQ to report back as soon as we are done here. Mr. Kennedy has also requested for you to call him." The solider looked at me with a firm tone.

I sighed. I knew Leon was snooping around somewhere but what was I suppose to say? _Oh yeah! We just found a cocoon that turned out to be Chris' second in command! And by the way, he's 21 now!_ It made me flinch to think about what Chris will do if he found out about Piers. I knew I had to report in but how could I explain this? Should I call Chris? Maybe Leon can do it for me…

**Piers POV**

Visions all around me. Chris was screaming at me over and over. Chris? That's what my brain told me as I saw a man in my vision. He was pounding at what looked like a pod. Screams and promises. Pain was in his eyes. Another vision. Three men were reaching out to me and the same man again. All of them bursting into flames while the strange goo consumed their body while hardening into a cocoon. Cocoon? Was I need the cocoon?

_Piers? Can you hear me?_

The female again? She seemed to be whispering to me.

_Piers, don't worry. We will help you. Just hang in there._

I wanted to open my mouth but I couldn't move. My body just won't obey me. I stared into the darkness, feeling something moving. A car? I think so…I felt warmth suddenly as it was soft and light. Something ached inside my chest. _It's not _**him**_! _Him? Who is him? Where are they taking me? Why can't I move! A soft squeeze on my hand as I think it was the woman.

_God…What can I say to Chris?_

Her voice was lower. Was she trying to mumble to herself, hoping I was still out cold? Chris? Why does that name…send a burning sensation through my body? Who is he?

**Chris POV**

I was just spending my usual time in the BSAA gym trying to clear my head of those horrible nightmares. Piers, my second in command was pushing me into the escape and I thought for a brief moment, to reach out to him. Instead the door slammed shut and my anger over took me. I banged my fists against the door over and over. Piers just smiles and tell me the world needs a guy like me before launching the pod.

The weights I was currently lifting felt heavier than usual, maybe because I feel like these weights are like my burden? My guilt? Piers didn't deserve to die as an infected! The kid was only 26 and already he's gone just like the rest of my crew. Why is it always like this? Every time I lose a member of my team, it feels like its tearing me from the inside out. I added another weight to the bar as I lay down and began lifting again. Pushing my worthless muscles to stretch and throb in pain but it didn't matter to me.

_Piers! Open this fucking door! Piers!_

_Sorry…Captain… _

_That smile before I had to force myself to watch him active the pod from the outside. Haos, the BOW we fought, was on its way back as another explosion appears to be closer. Piers was panting and breathing heavier, probably because of the virus trying to take over. A green light was all what Piers needed as he pressed the button. A sudden force pushed the pod off as all I remember was simply screaming his name until I felt like my throat was going to tear._

I placed the bar back to the hooks as I sat on the bench for a moment. My eyes just staring at the carpet until I heard a familiar ringtone. My phone. Maybe it was just Leon or Claire. I was about to let it ring until I felt a strange urge to look at the Caller ID. Sure enough, it was Jill calling even though we haven't spoken to each other since I got back from China two months ago. Why was she calling now? I stared at my smartphone for a moment, just looking at the picture of Jill with her number under her face.

I sighed and slid my finger across the screen and lifted the phone to my ears.

"Chris…He's back."

Wait…What did she just say? Who's back? She can't possibly mean…

"I'm at HQ now, meet me at the medical bay as soon as you can. Room number is 402. Quickly! He already blasted two doctors for trying to restrain him."

In the background, Chris could hear screaming and loud thumps, assuming he just blasted a few more. Chris was currently on the ground level so which meant that Jill was on the 4th floor of the building close to the helipad.

"On my way!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Piers POV**

"Where the hell am I!" I screamed at the white coats. Their mouths covered in those masks and all I feel is a strong urge to slaughter them. Kill for survival. Kill for freedom. One of them managed to strap my left arm down but my right arm, however, was building up electrical shocks. I screamed again

"Let me go! LET ME GO!" A sudden shock was released from my right arm and hit one of them right in the chest as he fell to the ground shaking. I fired another shock at the other watching in shock, well now he currently going through a shock on the floor. I felt a smirk went across my face as I watched the man squirming around on the ground as the other was out cold.

"Piers! Stop this!" The woman again. She's starting to piss me off! I wonder how she will react to a shock.

"Piers, stop this! Chris is on his way. So please…"

Chris…The name made me lower my arm slowly as my eyes stared at her like she was a monster. I slowly mumbled that name on my lips softly "Chris…" as I felt like I was in a trance. The woman took a cautious step towards me as she explained it to me carefully.

"Yes. Chris Redfield is your captain. You are his second in command. Please, remember Piers. Remember in China where you and Chris went to the underwater facility." She raised her hands up in the air slowly as if to show me she wasn't armed.

"Captain…AHH!"

I gripped my head with my right arm as the pain was intensifying by the second as I saw the images flashed through my eyes.

"_Captain…the world needs you…" I heard myself say. The virus was fighting for control but I can't let it! My captain was screaming and pounding against the pod. I felt myself smile softly as I stared at the man who was my hero and was the man of my dreams. I should've told him sooner how I felt. But I knew he wouldn't return the feeling and had people waiting for him. What did I have? Chris was the only one. The only one who even bothered with me. I felt something warm run down my cheeks. Tears?_

_I remember pressing the button as the pod launched out, letting the overwhelming water take me away. My arm was mutated as little shocks pulsed through my body. At least I can die in peace right? Maybe if there is a small chance…I would like to go out again with him. Not as his second in command but as maybe something closer. A lover? Not like Chris was gay. _

_Water rushing and pushing me in all directions. Its strange feeling to light and helpless as everything was swirling around like a whirlpool. I let out a gasped as the water was filling my lungs. Burning my throat with the salty water rushing faster as my eyes opened wide. I looked up and saw the sunlight hitting through the water. Was I floating up? I couldn't tell at this point. My body felt numb and cold while I simply stared off into the distance, dreaming of one day being with my captain._

_Slowly, before I felt my eyes closing, my body felt hard of a suddenly and a warm liquid surrounded my body. It was warming me up and I took it all in, loving the overwhelming warmth filled my cold, damned body up. Surrounding me all over as I could've sworn I heard myself whispering "Sleep…" before it all went dark._

My eyes blinked a few times as I looked up at the woman who stared at me with widen eyes. I wanted to growl at her but that wasn't before I heard loud footsteps running towards me and her. I quickly glanced at the door, knowing who it was before even seeing him. I felt nervous for some reason. I remember this feeling. Every time Chris was nearby, I always had the nervous feeling creep up in my body. I remember in the flashback that I did love Chris as more than just a captain but as a man. The woman, sighed in relief as she opened the door and stepped outside to greet Chris.

I looked at the door with a sudden rage pulsing through my body as I could see the woman was talking with him. To **my** Chris! To **my **captain! I wanted to get off from this damned bed and send a powerful shock into her body until she can no longer take it. I stopped myself right there. What was wrong with me? She was simply trying to help right? She didn't have the thoughts to kill me or harm me. She would've done that in the first place.

"He's in here but be careful. It seems he's suffering from memory loss and won't react to anything…" The woman voice trailed off.

"But? Jill, just tell me…" That deep male voice was my Captain.

"A moment ago, he was raging and going off on everyone who tried to get closer but…As soon as I mentioned your name, he stopped completely. Right now, we need to run tests on him but he needs to be restrained. He already shocked two more doctors and almost shocked me if I didn't mention your name. See what you can do, I have to talk with Leon about the cocoon." With that being said, I heard her walked away and I sighed in relief.

With her gone, it would just be me and my captain like its supposed to be. Even though I cant remember much, I can still remember my feelings towards this man as the door opened slowly. My eyes widen as I saw him breathing a bit heavy and sweat dripping down his body as if he just came from working out. The grey shirt he wore was stained in his sweat and hugged his muscles tightly to show every muscle in perfect detail. My eyes glanced down lower to where his combat pants were and bit my lip as I wondered what was under those pants. A blush crept up on my cheeks as I looked away quickly, feeling embarrassed suddenly. This man walked over to the bed silently as he sat down on the bed which probably could've collapsed under our combined weight.

**Chris POV**

I couldn't believe it. Piers was alive! I looked over at my second in command with hope building up as I took in his appearance. Strangely, his right arm looked normal expected for the small sparks that flickered here and there around it. His eyes were the same two colors I saw that night long ago as he looked over at the bed. Was he nervous? Jill did say he reacted to my name so maybe he remembered me and felt ashamed?

"Piers." He jumped up at the sound of his name from my voice.

"Look at me…" My voice was soft so I wouldn't scare him off like he was a caged animal. I reached out and touched his shoulder softly right as my eyes widen. His skin…It was cold like a dead body and had small sparks running through my fingertips. It wasn't a painful shock but a more softer shock that made my body shiver for a moment.

Slowly, Piers looked over at me with a blank expression as I stared into his eyes. I took a deep breath, trying not to shudder away from those eyes.

"Piers, we need to run some tests to make sure you are stable. You need to calm down and let these people help you. Do you understand?" I watched his eyes darken for a split second or maybe it was my imagination? He gave a silent nod as doctors walked in carefully to restrain him but Piers kept his eyes on me the entire time. I fought a shiver. Why does it feel like, something horrible is going to happen? Piers is alive and not overwhelmed by the virus. So why, whenever Piers looks at me, I get the feeling to run away?

"Captain Redfield, can you stay during the tests? We need him to cooperate with us."

"Of course, I will make sure he doesn't struggle." I nodded as I watched the doctors begin a simple blood test.

Within a few seconds, the needle was in his left arm drawing blood that looked off. Maybe it was the virus because there were small sparks within the blood itself. I narrow my eyes at the needle as the doctors continued on with the tests. Strangely, Piers became silent and refused to look elsewhere besides me in fact. No matter what, he always stares at me with eyes that I can't figure out. Maybe its nothing? Or maybe this Piers really was gone…


	3. Chapter 3

**Piers POV**

A nightmare ran through my mind. A nightmare or reality? A memory?

_Pain shot through my body as I screamed loudly, flesh tearing with tears threatening to run down my cheeks. A pipe, I believe, was slammed into my shoulder, piercing the flesh as pain ran through my body. Blood poured down along the side of my body with blood threatening to come up to my mouth. Next thing I remember, was a sheer slice of metal cutting through my flesh and bone, pinning the loose flesh against the wall. I fought the urge to vomit as I look up slowly to find the BOW holding my captain in its hand. Captain! My Captain was being crushed by the BOW._

_**Kill!**_

_**Kill! Crush it!**_

_Those thoughts ran through my mind as I looked down at the floor and saw the vial containing the C-virus. In my mind, a smile slowly in formed as I pushed my body against the sheer of metal. I fought the urge to laugh as I rip the loose flesh apart, ripping out the useless arm off as I screamed. Crawling towards the vial with only one arm now, blood left a gruesome trail as I heard my Captain screaming. Something must've snapped inside of me. I couldn't stop thinking about the kill. The kill of that son of a bitch BOW!_

_**Kill it!**_

_**Torture it!**_

_**MAKE IT PAY!**_

_With that last thought, I grabbed the vial and slammed the needle into my open wound, feeling an overwhelming heat pulse through me. I looked up with wide eyes, fighting the urge to laugh so much as my body took in the virus. Within seconds, a mutation of my useless arm formed, muscles pulsing with my new bones spreading out like spikes. My head hurt as I heard the whispers of the virus, trying to consume me but I looked at the BOW instead. I grinned finally like a madman. I pulled back my arm as I felt the pulse of my arm as it gathered up all the electrical pulses. I grinned wider as I felt my cheeks hurt from my grin as I released the charged up power. With a wail, the BOW let go of Chris as I laughed, feeling the rush of this virus running through my veins. _

_**Destroy…IT.**_

With a jolt, I opened my eyes wide as I sat up on the bed, shaking and gasping as if the air was forcefully removed from my lungs. I looked around and saw that I was alone in the room, the same room when they first brought me here. Monitors keeping track of my heart rate and such, I looked up slowly at the clock in the far end of the wall. It read 3am as I groan, rubbing my head slowly as the images were still fresh in my mind. I remember the pain, the injection, the sanity I held on at that very moment was gone. All I heard in my head was those phrases pounding violently, telling me to kill the BOW for harming Chris. BOW? Bio-organism weapons.

Its been five days now since I was first brought here and every time I fall asleep, those nightmares came. Nightmares of various things. Chris being killed or my body being ripped apart by the virus. The fear of drowning and the fear of losing my only love, Chris. He didn't know about my feelings yet and slowly, inch by inch, the feeling of love was growing inside of me. This nightmare scared me the most, however. I could feel the urge to escape from here, to go to the one person who will accept me.

**Take him.**

**Claim him.**

**DEVOUR HIM!**

I gripped my head tightly with both hands. Flinching under the horrible pressure weighing down on my head. For those five days, I have been staring at Chris with eyes of an animal. I knew Chris didn't notice, the man was dense, to be honest. I closed my eyes slowly; thinking about Chris made the pressure fade away slowly. But, the voices continued with their whispers softly in my ear. My sanity slowly slipping away…

**Become one.**

**Make him yours.**

**Break him.**

**BREAK HIM!**

**Leon POV**

I got a call from Hunnigan telling me to rush to HQ as soon as I was done with my mission. It seemed like she was worried about something. I looked at my phone, checking for anymore messages from Hunnigan but only got one message from Jill. I opened it and read it silently.

-Leon, Piers is alive but, I can't shake this feeling that something bad is going to happen. Can you look into this for me? Thanks! Lots of Love, Jill!

I rolled my eyes as I read the message again. Piers? Chris' second in command was still alive? I think there's more to this than meets the eye. Chris told me that Piers injected himself with the virus to save him from the BOW called Haos. I looked up at the road as I started up the car, a simple black Lexus RX. I sighed and drove onto the road, knowing Hunnigan was getting impatient by the moment. I shook my head as I drove through the dark streets, wondering what was going back at HQ.

My ringtone suddenly echoed through my silent car as I quickly picked it up and answered it.

"Kennedy, here." I answered

"Leon! Where are you?" Hunnigan, again impatient.

"On my way to HQ. Something wrong?"

"We got something strange. And I need you to investigate Piers Nivans."

"Piers? And what strange thing?"

"I will explain it where you get here. Right now, get here as soon as you can and make sure not to tell Chris anything."

Not to tell Chris?

"Hunnigan, just tell me what's happening."

It was silent for the longest time. Hunnigan took a deep breath before saying something I couldn't grasp.

"Piers Nivans has escaped HQ and killed two doctors. Right before the incident, his test results came back from the CT scan on his brain. There was no brain wave at all. Just flat line all the way. Leon, we are sending a team out to capture him but there is no guarantee any of them will make it out alive…"

I pressed down on the brakes hard. My eyes widen as I recall the young sniper back when I was chasing Ada Wong in China. That kid, brutally murdered two doctors? Sure the kid killed BOWs with Chris but he didn't seem like the type of person killing the innocent. Though, there was one thing that always bothered me about the kid. He only looks at Chris in a loving way but his eyes were darker. Maybe I was imaging things?

"I'm on my way, Hunnigan."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the wait. Just a lot happening so I hope you enjoy this story on Halloween night. I just recently got a job and other things happening right now. Please be patient and I will update as much as I can between this story and the other. Thank you for your time. -SypherBlue

**Piers POV**

**Why are you running?**

"Shut up…" I whispered.

**Weak.**

"Who are you?" I snapped back at the voice.

**I am you. You are me.**

I gripped my head tightly. It was pounding again. I felt my nails digging into my scalp and tearing the layers of skin apart. Something warm leaked out from where my nails were. Thick and red. Blood. God, I can barely go on now. I didn't mean to. It's taunting me!

"_Piers Nivans? We wanted to ask you a few questions." A man in a pure white coat said. He's a doctor, I believe._

_He's in my way. I felt my finger twitching in my right hand as I caught the faint sight of the sparks flickering between my fingers. __**It**__ was getting impatient. Strange how I can feel nothing at all but yet still feel everything at the same time. I looked at my hand from the corner of my eye just to watch the sparks dancing around my fingers. He couldn't see. I didn't care even if he saw them. I was given a mission. To find __**him**__. I lifted my head just slightly so I can read the name tag on the white coat he was wearing. Strange. Normally, I can read anything despite the distance between me and the words but, now that's not the case. What used to be letters were now mixed together with each other and constantly changing from what seemed to be numbers to letters. Was __**it**__ messing with my eyes?_

_**He's trying to keep you here.**_

_**They're all scared of you, you know.**_

_**A threat.**_

_**A monster.**_

"_Mr. Nivans, can you hear me?" His voice was pissing me off._

"_Yes, sir." An emotionless reply. Like I care for his orders._

_So they started with their annoying questions about China, about Chris and finally, some underwater facility. "Yes, I don't remember" or "No, I remember parts here and there" were my main answers and most of it was true. I remember parts and other times, the memories will overwhelm me in my sleep. But, their eyes were constantly staring at my head and my eyes like they didn't believe a single word that I just spoke. Bastards. _

_**They are tricking you.**_

_Huh? What do you mean?_

_**No doctor will come at 3am in the morning when there's hardly anyone nearby, little puppy.**_

_What? If that's true…why are they here? _

_I looked at the doctor and then noticed another doctor was standing behind him, holding something in his hand. My eyes widen just slightly, I wanted to give them a chance to prove they are just here to talk. My fingers twitched as I cursed in my head. I can see it in the second doctor's eyes. A killer's glare and it was focused right at me. They wanted me dead. They wanted to dispose of the 'threat' without anyone ever noticing. But they will notice! Chris will notice that I'm gone. Captain…I need to get out of here! He's waiting for me. I know he is. The second doctor broke my train of thoughts as he walked ever so closer to me. Big mistake._

_I couldn't hold it in. I gave them a wide grin as I stared at them both with my own glare. Before any of them could react, I jumped out of the bed and tackled one of them to the floor. My cold fingers gripped his neck as I squeezed ever so slow, just to watch him squirm from under me. The first doctor tried to hit me on the head from what seemed to be a vase. Realization hit me. The vase Chris gave me during those five long days in this fucking hell. It's…broken. I could feel the doctor slowly backing away but I lifted up my free hand which was charging up rapidly. I just laughed. This is fun! The thrill of the kill was pulsing through my veins! With a simple flick of my wrist, a blast erupted from my palm and hit the doctor right in the back. His body twitching while white foam formed in his gaping mouth before falling to his knees and then, onto his side. The second doctor, under me, was struggling with all his might but my grip was cold and strong like a stone grip. Oh yes! I dug my nails into his warm skin just to watch his blood run down against his skin while I heard the voice of __**it**__ again._

_**Hungry.**_

_**Devour.**_

_**DEVOUR THEM BOTH!**_

_Without giving him another chance, I slammed down my teeth into his skin while tightening my grip so he couldn't scream for help. The first doctor's flesh was burning as I started to devour the second. Strangely, it tasted like pork that's been cooked by the finest chiefs and it only encourage me to continue._

I rocked myself back and forth. I can't. I just can't take it anymore! I fucking ate another human being! And…And I enjoyed it. I shut my eyes tightly to avoid the images running through my head but I couldn't. Within the darkness I made, I saw another me that was laughing and covered head to toe in blood and some pieces of organs. I felt sick to my stomach and tried to think about something else. Anything else! That's when **he** came into my mind.

"Chris…" I whimpered softly as the tears rushed down my cheeks.

**Leon POV**

"This is…" The words were stuck in my throat.

I was in the hospital room with a team of scientists that used to belong to Chris' second in command. But it was hard to believe what exactly am I looking at.

The once white walls of the hospital room were now covered in blood in various splatter patterns. Some chunks of, what looked to be flesh, were sliding down along the walls and some of which simply fell down. The floor? All blood…There was a high amount of blood spread across the floor and shards of a vase were scattered around. What the hell…The smell was horrible. Burning flesh and rotting bodies were not an ideal smell first thing in the morning with the sun just barely rising into the sky. The two bodies of doctors in charge of Piers were torn beyond recognition as one was burnt to a pure black color while the other…I looked over at the other body and had to turn away quickly. His chest was forced open to the point where his ribcage was broken in various places. What used to be his organs had chunks missing from what appears to be bite marks and others were torn apart. His intestines were tied into a knot in evenly spaces along their entire length. His neck was torn open by what seemed to be teeth and his vocal cords along with his spine were missing. His eyes were wide and cold while his mouth was forever trapped in a single "O" as if he tried to scream but couldn't.

"Did…Piers really did this…?" I whispered to no one but myself. I thought I was over the constant stench of death but this one was truly awful. The reason? Simply because it was Chris' second in command, a young sniper who Chris always spoke highly of.

I looked up to try to find some answer as to what the fuck was going but all I saw was a simple message.

"I'm coming for you…" I read the message out loud so that the team could look up and see it. The message written in dried blood.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chris POV**

Taking a deep breath, I looked around the small apartment I called home. A small kitchen to the left of the entrance that could barely fit more than four people at a time. To my right, the living room was barely functional with an old couch and a small TV above a wooden stand. Down the middle, the hallway contained only two doors, one for the bathroom and my own bedroom. It wasn't much, to be honest but, I'm hardly ever home to even notice the dust building up. Ever since I thought I've lost Piers for good, I've been trying my best to keep myself busy between working out through my guilt to working on worthless paper work that always seemed to piled on. But this time, it was a different story now. Piers was alive and still haven't received most of his memories yet; mainly, the memories of his life before joining Alpha team. It's almost like he doesn't want to remember his personal life, constantly insisting that he was fine.

Snap out of it, Redfield! Maybe the virus is messing with his brain…That could be a possibility among other things. "For now, I have to trust the doctors. Now, what to eat…I can't keep eating take-out or else Claire will have my head." I smiled softly at the thought of Claire, my baby sister, always trying to take care of me. Speaking of which, she did mention something about coming over to stay for a week. Shit! If she finds this place in ruins, she will definitely snap and insist I get an actual house.

Sighing to myself, I walked into my kitchen to see if there was anything edible for me to attempt to cook. Passing by the window right above the sink, I felt something strange run through my body. Almost like I was being watched like an animal under the watchful gaze of a hunter. Without a second thought, I leaned over the sink and peeked through the window binds. The morning sun was barely rising with many people getting up to start the work day. Looking up and down along the streets, not a single thing was out of place. So, why do I feel watched? And more importantly, who is watching me?

**Piers POV**

**Weak.**

"Shut up…" I whispered as I wandered through the empty streets with only a pair of pants that once belonged to a nurse. Blood all over my chest and face, a constant reminder of what I have done. How will Chris react? Will be scared of me..? Please god…Don't let him be scared of me. I won't be able to handle it. I rather die than to let him know what I have done.

**Then, don't tell him.**

"What do you mean..? You mean lie to him?" I whispered to the voice in my head. Wandering through the alley ways with no real destination in mind besides the desire to see Chris. Chris, that name will always echo within my mind much more than that damned voice. Was it the virus? Or maybe, its me? Shaking a little, I tried to take deep breathes before that fucking voice spoke again; this time with an idea.

**Let's go see him.**

**He's waiting, puppy.**

**He's near, right now.**

At the very last sentence, the voice purred right into my ear as I fought the urge to shiver under it. Chris is near? But, where? Is he alone? Does he even want to see me? No! I will **make** him see me…I will make him **mine**! And just like that, I was smiling softly and even humming a tune as I looked around the streets, searching for the one person who will accept me. I wanted to run right into his arms but, I can't really. Not now. I need to wait and at least, fix up my appearance.

**Lure him.**

**You will be the hunter.**

**He will be prey.**

**Hunt down the prey.**

**And take the prize!**

"Shut up for once!" I shouted out suddenly. My eyes widen as I look around quickly to see if anyone heard me. My body on full alert right now as I walked closely to the walls as if I have done this so many times before. Take cover and look around at my surroundings. Maybe it was because I was a sniper? A person who can blend in to the surroundings and can wait hours upon hours without a single movement. Someone who hunts down others like a true hunter. I smile once more. I am a sniper, which means I can watch Chris all I want. Only him. No more voice and no more pain. But for now, I will need a base. A place where I can always watch him.

**Up ahead.**

I looked up to see an apartment building that looked a bit rundown but, still much better than the abandoned one right across from it. I stopped to look at the windows of the apartment building for a moment, before spotting movement on one window on the third floor. My eyes widen when a figure was peeking through the window, looking around alarmed but doesn't notice me hidden in the shadows. "Chris…" I whispered happily as a few tears ran down my bloodied face while a wide grin formed. My Chris…

**Leon POV**

"Any words on whose blood it was on the ceiling?" I said, leaning over my desk as I had the case file opened with various pictures of the deceased doctors and the crime scene. Paper works of all sorts of lab tests and information about Piers Nivans were scattered all over the desk while I looked down at them, trying to piece together what happened last night. To my right, my computer was showing Hunnigan's serious face while she adjusted her glasses before answering.

"They are still testing the blood. More than likely, it could be the deceased or Mr. Nivans. I will contact you with as much info as I can. Agents are searching the nearby areas to see if there are any footprints. Leon, they think he's too far gone and mostly want him dead or as an experiment. We need to contact Chr-"

"We can't contact him. Not yet…I need to know, for a fact, that Piers Nivans is the one who killed these men. Or else, Chris will never believe us and more likely, even try to protect him. He lost so many men from his squad…He won't lose Piers…" Hunnigan was looking at me for a moment before sighing to herself. She's thinking that I'm probably risking a lot by not telling Chris. Silence filled the room while I stared down the cursed file all over my desk, mocking everyone who ever met the honored sniper. Something wasn't clicking here.

"Contact Jill, I need to speak to her as soon as possible." Hopefully Jill will give me more information about the first day she captured Piers. She must know something, anything!

Hunnigan nods and tells me she will contact me whenever she gets the chance. With that, the computer screen went to my desktop with several file icons all over; no real order around here. Shaking my head, I looked down to check the crime scene once more, looking through every photo to write down what I see. Studying the photo on one of the doctors, I spotted something off. A slim chunk of red that looked to be flesh at first but, luckily I had a magnifying glass at the time, to see that it wasn't flesh. It was a needle filled with a strange liquid. Probably a lethal amount of drugs or enough to knock out Piers. It wasn't surprising that some staff members hated the fact that Piers was alive as a BOW and not killed off like the rest of them. They were scared of him killing and now, that became reality.

**Piers POV**

**Ignoring me won't help.**

"Why can't I get a moment of peace?" I said to myself. Looking around the abandoned apartment right across from Chris' own window, I couldn't be upset by how disgusting it looked. I bet that I faced worse when I was with Chris in the B.S.A.A. and maybe it was the face that Chris was there to help me through it all. Ignoring the fact that my stomach was growling, I walked over silently to the window, trying to take a peek at Chris. He was picking up take-out boxes and empty beer cans, cleaning the apartment the best he can do. Even though he broke a few picture frames as I could just hear the curses coming out of his mouth. I smiled to myself while spiders and cockroaches ran across the floor, not caring that I was barefooted.

**Hungry.**

"Not listening." I nodded my head in a rhythm, not bothering to pay attention to the voice.

**Hungry! **

"Chris. Chris. Chris. Maybe our names will be Chris Redfield and Piers Redfield. Has a nice ring to it."

**Fine. You want to ignore me.**

**Then, enjoy this.**

"What are you talking- AH!" A horrible pain ran through my body while I held onto my sides, falling down to my knees without a fight. Shaking as the volts of my own power was hitting all my nerves at once. I bite my lip harshly to stop the screams from escaping my lips while each movement sent a wave of pain through me. Burning my veins without mercy, I could only whimper before lifting my head slightly to see a figure standing there.

"**Ignoring your own self is very rude, you know." **

Standing to the right of me, casually leaning against the wall next to the window was me. No. Not me. The virus. A mirror copy of me but his eyes were blood red and his grin looked unnatural. He had his arms folded across his chest while his legs were crossed by the ankle. He looked calm and in control. Was he really there? Or was he a vision? He shook his head and gave me a hollow laugh, my own voice mocking me.

"**Aww. The poor puppy is whimpering. You should behave and follow orders. You did it so well when Chris ordered you around. Following him like a love sick dog." **He laughed while I let out a painful growl.

He walked over so calmly before grabbing my chin so that we are face to face with each other. He leaned down to my ear and whispered with no emotion to it.

"**You cannot escape your own self, Piers. Just embrace it. For Chris' sake. He shouldn't see a puppy in pain. Stop fighting me…"**

Tears formed in my eyes as I couldn't stop the whimpers that flowed out of me. Chris, make it stop! I don't want this pain…I don't want this…

"Chris…Help me…" I cried in front of my own damned self.


	6. Chapter 6

**Jill POV**

"Leon, I told you everything I know. When Piers was freaking out, he wouldn't respond to anything until I mentioned Chris. Suddenly, he just seemed calmer and even well behaved when Chris was with him before I headed out. There was nothing I had left to say. He was on the defensive but that is to be expected when he realized he was a BOW. Some trauma victims will act with violence because they have a need to defend themselves."

"Jill, I understand those victims but this…This isn't one of those cases." His voice sounded exhausted and sighed deeply. "He killed two doctors…"

"What…?" My eyes widen as I pressed the phone closer to my ear, hoping I misheard him.

"One was electrocuted until his skin turned black and the other was eaten while being toyed with. He tied his intestines in even knots, Jill. The entire room was a complete blood bath and even left behind a message in blood. 'I'm coming for you…' written on the ceiling. We found blood stained footprints running out of the room before they disappeared. Either it was Piers or someone else knocked him out and took him. Those are the only possibilities at this point and I doubt that someone took Piers. One of the tests the doctors ran on him came back to prove he has no brain waves. Jill, Piers is similar to an actual dead body but still moving around like he's still Piers. Even Carla Radames was created to be shaped into a copy of Ada. But, Piers wasn't shaped or anything. He knows he's Piers but at the same time, there is a possibility that the virus is now Piers."

"What is that supposed to me? 'The virus is now Piers'"

"I think the virus is controlling him. Or at least, changed him like what Simmons did with Carla. That is until Carla realized that she wasn't the true Ada Wong."

"Reshaping him into a perfect host…But this time, full control…" I whispered softly, mainly to myself than Leon.

"It's a theory…I don't have the actual proof right now. I will need your help in this. We can't tell Chris. Not yet, at least. You know how dense Chris is unless we give him hard proof."

"You're right on that. He won't believe us until we give some proof. It's a way to show him the hard reality that Piers is no longer Piers…" I sighed in defeat before walking down the empty streets with my standard pistol strapped to my side.

"We will talk later…" And with that, all I heard was silence before looking up at the empty streets of a small town. With the call ended, I shoved the phone into my back pocket of the black jeans I was wearing. With my hair tied up into a high ponytail, I pulled down the navy baseball cap to hide my features. The navy shirt hugged my figure nicely while my black boots echoed through the empty streets. Keeping one hand to my gun, I looked around carefully to see if there was any infected nearby. Just hope that Leon and I could find enough evidence to convince Chris.

**Piers POV**

"**What will it be? Be a good obedient puppy and I won't hurt you. I'm on your side. Just take a deep breath and let me in."**

I can't let him…But, Chris will miss me. He **will** miss me, right? I know he will. I have to give in. No more pain. No more suffering, please…I just want Chris. Only Chris. But, the only way to get him is through **him**. Shaking within the pain, I took a painful breath before nodding; my tears still running down my face.

He pulled away for a moment and looked down at me with those glowing red eyes. I took another breath but deeper while watching him smile down at me. He mouthed one word that seemed so familiar; the one word I heard before everything went black. ** "Sleep…"**

"_Men, gather around! I want to talk before we head out into battle." Chris' voice was loud and clear despite all the tanks and soldiers running around to get everything ready. The streets of Edonia were filled with soldiers and heavily armed J'avo with BOWs as their backup. I was standing right next to Chris, an assault rifle in my hands felt so familiar and comforting. Captain…I looked over at Chris to give him my full attention. As his second-in-command, I had to pay attention and not daydream or anything. He was giving a heart-felt speech to encourage us, though I noticed he was mainly looking at Finn Macauley, the rookie of our team._

_I swallowed down bile that was building up in my throat before calming myself down. Finn was just a rookie which means he was a fucking baby compared to the rest of us. Besides, I'm his second-in-command; I act like a captain without the actual title. I'm his right hand man so obviously I hold more importance and worth in the ground. I don't need to be jealous over a rookie who will, more than likely, die like the rest of the rookies who are too scared to do anything. Pathetic…_

_Chris dismissed the team and went up ahead but before I could follow, Finn whispered over to me. "Is he always this awesome?" And I could hear the admiration towards the Captain. I shook my head and walked away or else I would knock him out with one swift punch to the nose. I fought back a growl when I heard the damn rookie following me while I caught up with Chris. I will show them what Chris' second-in-command can do. They won't drag me down!_

A memory? Edonia…?

_The woman, claiming to be Ada Wong, was leading us through the ruins of a building. I didn't trust her and I didn't trust my own team to do their fucking job. She says there's a shortcut out of here but, of course, it was a fucking trap. Within the corner of my eye, I saw the team was slacking off while slowing down their steps. Finn was looking around like a dumbass, while the other three: Ben Airhart, Carl Alfonso and Andy Walker were behind. Once the Captain and me were out of the room, the bitch locked our team in the empty room before tossing a metal ball. Suddenly needles shoot out of it, covering the entire room as some needles were stabbed into our men. They were burning up and the thick goo was covering their body until Finn was reaching out for Chris. _

"_Finn…Hang in there. No, goddamn it!" He was yelling as he reached out for Finn, trying so hard to save him. Chris…you always had a kind heart._

_Finn looked over at me and noticed I was glaring at him before mouthing a few words. "Die, Rookie." Next thing he knew, he was covered in the goo which harden into a solid cocoon. I felt nothing towards the men but I have to act the part. I didn't want Chris to think I was a heartless bastard. Right now, I needed to get Chris out of here safe and sound. Yanking him away from the gate, I yelled at him to run out of here while tightening my grip on his arm. The cocoons were hatching with those plated BOWs crawling out of them; Napads. _

_Chris was knocked out by one of them, probably Finn, while I was dragging him down the hallway. One arm around Chris while my free arm was holding the rifle; firing at my own teammates without any remorse. They were in my way and they dare hurt what was rightful __**mine**__!_

Sitting up quickly, I held my head in my hands and gripped my head tightly. What was that? It wasn't a memory, right? But, it felt real. I remember their faces. I remember the hatred I held for that rookie. I lifted my head up for a bit, looking around at my surroundings carefully as if expecting something or someone.

**Scared of your own past?**

"What…What do you mean? That was just a nightmare." I tried to convince the voice and myself.

**You know what you did. **

**You could have prevented it.**

"I didn't know! I was mad at Finn. And…And that hatred blinded me!" I yelled at the voice, shaking my head wildly as I pulled my knees up to my chin. Holding my knees tightly, I rocked back and forth with my eyes widen in fear.

"Chris…Chris…Chris…" I quickly got up to my feet and ran other to the window, looking outside towards his window. He was laying down on the uncomfortable couch in a deep sleep. It was late in the afternoon, judging by the sun's position in the sky. I took deep breathes and watched Chris as he was sleeping with his arms crossed over his hard chest.

**Better?**

"Y-yeah…" Right on cue, my stomach growled at me in rage as I rubbed it slowly, forgetting I was still covered in blood.

**We need to go hunting.**

"I get the point." Looking down at my free hand before asking in a soft voice "Do I have to eat flesh?"

**Yes. **

**Me and you are one now.**

**There is no turning back now.**

"Right…For Chris?"

**For Chris.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Third Person POV**

Click! Click! Click! Sounds of high heel shoes echoed throughout the empty alleyway as the only woman there was looking around nervously. Her red laced top hugged her body tightly to push up her breasts while her black skirt was only up to her thighs, just above her knees. She was just a hooker who was trying to get back to her usual corner while her black heels were clicking every time she walked. Hugging her purse tightly, she looked around once and awhile to see if she could find another person. Why did that bastard refused to drop her off at her spot? There were no cops around; at least that's what she hoped.

"Are you lost?" A sweet voice called out to her from behind.

"AH!" She quickly turned around to find a man with a strange pair of eyes; one was hazel while the other was strangely a silver color. His hair was messy and his face had scars here and there. He had no shirt on at the time but it was too dark to even see his features more.

"Ah, sorry for scaring you. Are you lost?" He looked at her carefully.

"Oh, um…Yes I am. Could you…maybe help me?" She asked nervously because she didn't know what made her think he was helping her. Maybe she was an idiot or maybe she really thought he would help her.

He gave her a smile and laid a hand on her cheek softly before she felt a jolt of electricity run through her body. Thump! She fell down on the cold alley floor with her purse just a few inches from her face. Knocking her out was much easier than he thought; too bad she didn't notice the blood all over his chest.

**Chris** **POV**

"Damn, how long was I asleep?" Sitting up on the couch, I stretched out my limbs, hearing the cracking sounds loud and clear. Yawning out loud, Claire always said it sounds like a bear; I got my lazy ass up and headed to the kitchen. Looking out of the window, the sun was down and the moon was about a quarter of the way up. What time was it? Looking over my shoulder, I could see the clock was reading 9pm at night. What time did Claire said she was coming over? "She should be on her way over. Something about her plane landing early…"

Looking around the apartment, at least everything was in order and not a complete mess it was this morning. I walked over to the fridge to attempt to cook something edible for Claire. For a moment, I let my mind wander while taking out the steak I had saved. It was a memory of when I first saw Piers face-to-face.

_Looking up to see the branch base of the U.S Army's Special Forces, I took a deep breath and drove into the parking lot after showing ID. Hopefully there will be a sniper to place the one I lost a few months ago. It was hard to find a decent sniper that could cover me whenever I decide to be reckless. Or at least get me out of situations caused by my recklessness. Getting out of the pickup truck, I looked around to admire the base and the training grounds right across of the parking lot. There were a few squads running around the large track while just yards away were the snipers' training area. Every once and awhile, you could hear a shot being fired and the instructor calling out names. Brings back memories of when I was in training, though I don't mess the yelling._

_I headed over to the training area to speak with the instructor about the soldiers before getting stopped in my tracks. A young man stood out the most as he was lying down on this stomach, sniper positioned in front of him. He took a deep breath and steady his arm before firing shot after shot at the targets, each one was a perfect hit to the head. His hazel eyes narrowed as he was focused on the targets, never showing signs of being distracted nor soreness from the recoil. Holding my breath, I took in his appearance and saw how relaxed his body was but still tense enough to show he was aware of his surroundings. _

_The instructor called out his name, Piers Nivans, before turning around to notice me standing there. Thank god I didn't have my mouth wide open like an idiot. I nodded to him and he walked over to salute before shaking my hand._

"_Mr. Redfield, it's a pleasure meeting you. I see you were observing my top sniper. Nivans! Come and greet Mr. Redfield!" He barked out the order and within a minute, the sniper named Piers was standing next to him at attention. _

"_At ease, soldier." I said before he saluted at me then stood more relaxed._

"_This is Chris Redfield, Captain of Alpha team and co-founder of B.S.A.A. He's been through the worse of the worse. Mr. Redfield, this is Piers Nivans. He's the top sniper in his unit and the top of all the courses. An amazing soldier."_

_I looked over at Piers and nodded in approval before giving the young man a smile. Hazel eyes looking into my own, he seemed to be nervous for a moment but it was gone within a second. With the way he was handling the sniper and the way he was hitting the targets with perfect shots. Maybe he was the sniper I was looking for. I could use a guy like him and who knows; maybe he will be my second-in-command. But, of course, the kid had to earn the position through the B.S.A.A. _

"_Can you leave us alone for a moment? I would like to ask Mr. Nivans something personal." _

"_Very well. Make sure Mr. Redfield is taken care of, Nivans."_

"_Yes, sir." They both saluted before the instructor walked over to bark at the others._

"_Is there something want to ask, Mr. Redfield?" He spoke softly to me while avoiding eye contact once and awhile._

"_Call me Chris, first. Now, I was wondering if you want to join the B.S.A.A. We could always use soldiers like you and who knows; maybe you will be part of my Alpha team. Want to join?" I held out my hand while watching him with serious eyes._

_His eyes widen and looked at my face to see if it was a joke or if it was a dream. He looked down at my hand and looked deep in thought, trying to decide. It didn't last long, though. He nodded to himself before grabbing my hand and shaking it._

"_Yes. Thank you Mr-I mean…Chris." For a moment, I could have sworn he was blushing but I could just be imagining it._

"_Welcome to the B.S.A.A., Pier." _

Smiling to myself, I looked down to see that the steak was cooked and everything was set up on the table. Just in time as well. The doorbell was ringing madly as I rolled my eyes. Walking over to the door, I looked through the peep hole to see the familiar auburn hair. Before I even opened the door completely, I was tackled by a 116lb woman with her hair tied into a ponytail.

"Nice to see you too, Claire"


	8. Chapter 8

**Piers POV**

Looking down at the lump of flesh all over the living room floor, I licked my fingers clean as I started to enjoy the taste of blood. I was hungry and the hooker was somewhat good, even though she tasted like chicken instead of juicy pork. I sighed to myself while getting up to head towards the window; I needed to see Chris. Stepping on the blood all over the floor, I could feel the blood becoming colder and even drying up. I will clean it later and actually find a decent shower. Peeking through the window, I could see Chris cooking some steak on the cheap stove that could fall apart any second. He seemed deep in thought as I leaned over the window to watch him closely. He had a 5 o'clock shadow growing while some dark rings under his eyes from lack of sleep. Was he worried about me?

**Still watching?**

"Yeah…I can't approach him yet. I just can't…"

**You better hurry or else someone else will take him away.**

**Claim him now.**

"I know what I'm doing! Also no one will **take **him from me…" I let out a sudden growl that felt so animalistic that scared me. My eyes widen as I quickly covered my mouth tightly, thinking that Chris could magically hear me. I quickly looked over at him but for some reason, he was walking over to the door. Within a few minutes, a young woman with auburn hair, tied up in a ponytail, tackled him into a bear hug. My eyes widen as I watched in horror while this woman had the nerve to touch him.

**My my, didn't I told you so?**

**She's probably his girlfriend.**

**Maybe he was seeing her while you were in that cursed hospital.**

"Shut up…" I whispered as I gritted my teeth roughly while I glared at the woman on top of him laughing. I walked away from the window and began to pace back and forth while holding my head tightly. This has to be a nightmare! Maybe the virus was messing with my eyes or maybe I'm still in some kind of a dream. "This isn't real. Maybe it's just a hallucination…Heh. That must be it!" Laughing nervously, I looked over to where the kitchen was connected to the living room to find **him** staring at me.

"**Do you really believe that? Are you going to let this little bitch take what is rightfully yours?" **He walked over calmly while looking at me like I'm some child who refuses to believe in the truth. The truth? What truth? The real truth is that Chris is mine and that we belong together. He placed both his hands on my shoulders and dug his nails into my skin roughly. He leaned closer until we are face-to-face, almost touching our noses as his eyes were narrowed.

"W-What are you doing?" I tried to look away but for some reason, I couldn't look away.

"**You know what we need to do. Don't you, puppy Piers." **He tilted his head to the side while I gulped down nervously as I shook under his gaze.

"I think so…we hunt right?" I whispered softly while he looked down at me with a knowing smile before letting me go. Walking around me like an animal, he gave a bitter laugh before whispering into my ear.

"**We take. We hunt. We kill. Then…we claim." **

"Heh, I want to toy with her first. I want her heart right in my hands!" I shouted out to no one, knowing that **he** was already gone. I walked over to the window to see the two were sitting in the kitchen, eating and laughing like it was old friends getting together. I couldn't stand to look at them anymore and rushed out of the apartment in search of a few things.

"I'm coming Chris…Wait for me."

**Chris POV **

"Claire, how long are you going to stay on top of me?" I looked up to find my baby sister hugging the life out of me before getting off quickly. I shook my head and laughed then stood up beside her as she dusted herself off. I took a step back to admire her appearance. Her auburn hair was tied up into a ponytail while the white dress shirt was hugging her curves. Besides the red leather jacket she had on, she wore blue jeans along with black boots covered in dirt. She put both of her hands on her hips and smiled at me.

"No love for your little sis, Chris?" She laughed as I shook my head.

"Of course I love my little sis, Claire-bear." She hits my arm playfully and I rubbed the spot slowly to pretend I was hurt.

"Quit faking! Besides, I wasn't the one who actually punched a boulder with no issue."

"One time, Claire! It was one…I think it was one time." I rubbed my head in thought, knowing Wesker was a pain in my ass during my mission in Africa.

"Riiiight…It was one time for several boulders. Maybe I should start calling you 'Grizzle Chris'!" She laughed as I lightly punch her arm and helped carried her duffle bags inside my apartment. For some reason, I felt the same feeling of being watched but when I looked around it was just me and Claire. Maybe I'm just freaking out for no reason. Either way, Claire was waiting for me in the kitchen so I can't really make her wait. I sighed to myself and headed over to the kitchen to find my baby sister already eating. And she called me a bear when she's eating like one!

"Geez, breath for once, Claire-bear." I laugh while she glared me, trying to look tough but she looked more like a kitten that got scolded.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah Chris. Compared to me, you can inhale this steak in a second!" I mumbled a few curse words under my breath while she laughed.

**Leon POV**

Hours went by while my eyes were starting to sting from the constant staring at the computer screen. On the screen, various test results were scattered all over the desktop from Piers' days at the hospital; each one confusing. CAT scans of the brain showed no activity in them at all while heart rate monitors confirmed that the heart was still active. Skin samples showed strange thickness to them with small tunnels running all over it. This could be a way for his electric abilities to run through his skin. Looking over to the blood samples, it was obvious that he had the C-virus but this one acted stranger than the normal ones I have encountered. A new strain of the C-virus that seemed to understand what was happening to it. Defensive to even Jack's blood but still weaken by it, good news. Bad news, it tends to shift to a different strain then goes back to the original state; its an unstable strain. X-rays show that the bones were still intact and his right arm was good as new now. Though, it seems that there are some strange holes in certain parts of the bones. What could they be…?

While mumbling to myself, I looked over the crime scene photos and started writing down everything I can before my phone started to ring.

"Kennedy speaking."

"Sir! We have reports that someone broke into the armory an hour ago! They took black clothing and boots along with an Anti-Materiel Rifle. A combat knife has also gone missing." My eyes widen and my body gave an unsettling shudder.

"What? I'm on my way!" With fast hands, I quickly saved all my progress and shutting the computer down before making sure all the files was in place. Running out of my office on the 3rd floor, I rushed towards the armory building on the 1st floor towards the back of the main building. Dodging other agents along the way, I made it to the armory after a while to see the security door lock was giving error messages. Walking closer, it was clear that the system was hacked or messed with before turning my attention to the inside the building. Looking around, several things caught my attention right away.

A locker was forced open, since the door to it was hanging on its hinges, but it was the owner of the locker that was important. Piers' locker still had his old clothes along with pictures of Alpha team in various countries. Pair of black clothes along with the boots was gone while scratch marks were only on his teammates' faces. Walking closer, I heard a splash and looked down to see a pink-like puddle on the floor with several empty water bottles all over. Kneeling down carefully, I could tell that it was blood mixed within the water as a guard gave me a CD from the security cameras. Standing up and taking the CD, I pulled out my phone to contact Jill.

"Jill, we have big problems."

"What happened?"

"Piers broke into the armory. He has an Anti-Materiel Rifle. Probably took most of the ammo as well. He also took a combat knife and some black clothing. You need to come back to HQ."

**Piers POV**

Humming calmly, I rubbed a small cloth along the barrel of the rifle while I tilted my head to the side. It felt so familiar in my hands like it was my favorite toy growing up. A smile was stuck to my face as I imagined so many ways of doing this. Shoots to her leg? Her arms? Maybe her joints? She can't die so easily. Tie her up to the bed? Tie her to a chair and slice that disgusting face off? Licking my lips, I could almost taste the blood in my mouth.

"Chris and Pries Redfield…That's all it should be. I love you, Chris. Love Love Love Love Love Love Love Love…" I laughed softly to hardly anyone. No one besides me, the virus and the left over remains of the hooker I caught earlier.


	9. Chapter 9

**Piers POV**

_It was a few days after the incident in Edonia, after the deaths of my worthless teammates, Chris was still at the hospital unconscious. Walking through the white halls of the hospital, I tried to keep my face completely blank, void of any emotions while I head towards Chris' room. Hopefully the Captain will be finally awake; I remember thinking that to myself before opening the door. Something was wrong. Very wrong. Looking around the room carefully, the bed was a complete mess, the table was flipped over, spilling the nasty hospital food all over the floor. I looked around for any sign of Chris and noticed his clothes were gone, the ones I left for him last night when they forced me to leave. My fists were tight, knuckles white, my teeth were gritted together to stop myself from screaming out orders. Where is he! Where the hell could he have gone! Those thoughts screaming in my head like a raging storm waiting to be unleashed. _

"_Sanders!" I yelled out the name to a rookie that has been assigned under my command while Chris was still in the hospital._

_The rookie quickly ran over to me with fear in his eyes when he saw my angered expression. He looked over into the room with wide eyes when he realized that Chris Redfield was gone from his room. Taking a slow, deep breath, calming myself down before I break the rookie's nose out of anger; I looked over at the rookie. _

"_Get as many men as you can. Create search parties and look through every fucking thing you can find. If you don't find him nor any trace of him, I will make your life a living hell. Do you understand, Sanders?" I tilted my head to the side while the rookie's face paled instantly before yelling out a 'Yes, Sir!' while running away. Looking back at the empty room, I gave a bitter laugh while running a hand through my hair._

"_You can't hide from me, Captain. I will find you. I will hunt you down…"_

**Leon POV**

"Everyone, get into teams of four and spread out! We need to find the culprit and bring him down before he kills. He is armed and very dangerous. Do NOT underestimate him for a second!" I shouted out the orders while the entire base was on red alert, several soldiers were gearing up while I was getting a few supplies as well. I pulled out my phone, quickly calling a number that I haven't used in a while.

"Chris here." His voiced was filled with a bit of laughter while I could hear, what sounded like Claire, in the background.

"Chris, its Leon. We need to talk now." I waited a few moments while Chris was talking to Claire about him taking a call outside.

"What is it? Did something happen to Piers?" His worried tone towards the young man made me sad for a moment before taking a deep breath.

"Chris, he-" There was a sudden gun shot that rang through the call as my heart sunk instantly.

"Claire!" Chris yelled out before there was a thump, probably the phone falling from Chris' hand.

"Chris! Chris, what's happening?" I shouted out into the phone like a mad man, I could hear faint sounds and Chris shouting out for Claire. Shit, did Piers made his first move already?

"Every team, head towards Captain Redfield's apartment, now! Shots have been fired!" I stayed on the line in case Chris returned to the call, meanwhile running towards a vehicle with three other soldiers with me. Checking my handguns and my ammo supply, I gave a silent pray that Chris would hold out until we get there. Piers have turned into a B.O.W. just like the rest of them, no longer the young sniper the B.S.A.A has always known.

**Chris POV **

"Chris, he-" I couldn't hear him when a gun shot rang through the apartment building. Often there were gun shots around the neighborhood but not like this. The gun shot were in coming from my apartment right behind me, my heart dropped as I dropped the cellphone.

"Claire!" I burst opened the door to see my sister lying down on the floor, her eyes wide open, staring down at her leg. Wait, leg? I ran over to her before noticing that her right leg was dismembered right where her knee used to be. Blood was covering the floor as she yelled out in pain while I wrapped my arms under her own arms to drag her away before another shot barely missed my head. Shit, there was a sniper out there and judging by his aim, he was very well trained. Claire bit into my arms to stop herself from screaming out; I had to stop the bleeding. I tried to reach for something to stop the bleeding but another shot was fired right near Claire's left leg.

There was hardly anything I can do, as along as the sniper was out there waiting for us. If it could possibly get worse, the lights in the apartment started to flicker before everything goes completely black. I pulled Claire away for a moment to pull out my shirt, pressing it against the nasty wound while Claire let out another painful scream. We been through worse like gun shots but never a dismembered limb, the pain must be too much while I watch my baby sister crying in pain.

"Stay with me, Claire! I'm here and I won't let anyone hurt you. Keep holding on to me, help is on the way." Hopefully by now, Leon would be on his way over here with medics. Just need to hold out until he comes. Claire just whimpered in pain and held on to me with her nails digging into my skin. I kept up the pressure to stop the bleeding while Claire was crying on my chest. I didn't know where the sniper was nor if he was even aiming at us. I can't risk it, not when Claire is the supposed target. Leon, hurry the fuck up! I could hear the tenants on this floor all hiding away except for the faint sounds of a single pair of footsteps heading towards us.

"Claire, try not to make a sound." I whispered into her ear as she nodded slowly, trying her best not to make a whimper escape her lips. I held her close and tried to figure out where the footsteps are located. However, it was too late. The door burst opened and I covered Claire with my body, not letting the enemy see her. There were no footsteps and there was hardly any light to see who it was.

"AH!" I scream out as I felt like I was being electrocuted; my body shaking out of my control as I felt like I was losing conscious before I could no longer hear anything nor feel anything at all. All I remember was whispering my sister's name before everything went blank.


End file.
